Brilliant Advice
by thegeekywhovian
Summary: Christmas time. The Doctor has no idea what to buy Rose, so he gets some brilliant advice from Mickey Smith.


It had been snowing , covering the entire estate like a winter wonderland, a blue Police Box standing out in the middle of all that white.

Christmas was in the air, lights on houses , Christmas trees, carols and decorations in the shops. The smell of plum pudding and gingerbread baking in the flat. The Doctor was just thankful that it wasn't Jackie cooking. Instead, it was Rose in the kitchen. She had shooed him out when he started snacking on the lollies for the ginger bread house.

Then they would all be in trouble then, probably poisoned on their first bite. He had told Rose this just this afternoon, when they arrived for a visit , and his cheek was still stinging from where Jackie had slapped him when she overheard. Really , that woman had incredible hearing.

'You may be a different man, with a different face, but I can and will slap you if you give me cheek again Doctor !' Jackie had risen her voice at him.

The Doctor was in a predicament though. A week until Christmas, and he still hadn't found the perfect gift for Rose. While Rose and her mother were in the kitchen, chattering away, he ducked out and popped in to visit Mickey.

That's how he found himself , after the advice Mickey had given him , in the middle of a lingerie store. He darted his eyes around, feeling incredibly embarrassed , he was the only man in the small shop . His face flushed as he glanced at the racks and racks of bras and knickers. He had no idea where to start , would she like lace, no lace? Something simple, and for Rassilon's sake, what size ? He fumbled with a hot pink bra, thinking pink would be a safe option, when he heard someone speak up behind him .

'Excuse me sir, would you like some help ?' He whipped around and saw himself face to face with a young sales assistant.

'Um, I'm just looking..' the young ladies blue eyes widened.

'You look lost , is it for your girlfriend, wife?' she asked helpfully. The Doctor felt his face flush at the mention of ' wife' . They hadn't got to that stage of their relationship. Talking about marriage . He felt a wave of affection at the simple word. Shaking his head , he smiled.

'Wellll.. its for my partner'

'Is there any thing you like?' she asked, gesturing to that hot pink bra.

'Yes, well.. I kind of like this one, Rose, her name is Rose, likes pink, so I thought..' he trailed off.

'Do you know what size she is ?'

'Um.. no , not really, I really don't go through her underwear drawer , but she's about this size' as he put his hands to his chest , feeling incredibly foolish. The lady looked like she was trying to hide a smile, as she explained if it was unsuitable , she could always bring it back for credit .

Breathing a sigh of relief , as he exited the shop, holding the plastic bag with the bra inside , he had one thing on his mind. He just hoped Rose would agree, as he made one quick stop into another store.

On Christmas morning, the Doctor was wearing the new tie and cuff links Rose had given him . As they both sat on the couch, watching TV, the Doctor handed Rose her present. He really hoped she would love it.

'Oh Doctor , its beautiful!' she gasped, as she saw him drop to one knee. In front of Jackie . The Doctor took one hand in his and asked her a simple question.

'Rose Tyler, will you marry me?' as he slipped the diamond ring on her finger, Rose's eyes pricking with tears, beaming. He was extremely nervous and hopeful all at the same time , awaiting her answer.

'Of course I will' Jackie snorted, ruining the moment. They both turned to face her, sitting in the armchair.

'About time you two got your act together' as she stood up and enveloped them both in an embrace.

On Rose's wedding day, she wore that hot pink bra under her white wedding dress.

The Doctor was extremely grateful he listened to Mickey Smith's brilliant advice as he held his bride in his arms as they were pronounced man and wife, with Mickey Smith looking on proudly as best man next to his two best friends who would be able to stay with each other forever.


End file.
